


Экстремальный секс

by Fragaria



Series: Квартирный вопрос [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Poetry, Rimming, Romance, Slice of Life, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Писалось на основе вот этой заявки.Старбаксы долго не виделись и очень соскучились друг по другу. Очень. К черту мебель и стены! Додайте разрушительный суперсолдатский секс в разных локациях квартиры!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Квартирный вопрос [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946455
Kudos: 5





	Экстремальный секс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/profile)
> 
> _Курсив_ \- Стив  
>  **Жирный шрифт** \- Баки

Эта миссия подзатянулась немного,  
Сил хватило едва доползти до порога,  
Все скорей с себя снять, теплый душ и кровать,  
Вот о чем в состоянии Роджерс мечтать.

Правда, фактор остался один не учтён,  
Не успел в дверь войти, с ног был Баки сметён.  
Три недели в разлуке - как маленький ад,  
Видно, сильно соскучился Зимний Солдат.

Сна в ближайшее время не будет, похоже,  
Раздевать Стива начал он прямо в прихожей.  
Страсть затмила умы двух геройских парней…  
Больше нет у них тумбочки возле дверей.

Также вазу разбили, китайский фарфор,  
Зато сразу просторнее стал коридор.  
Однозначны взаимные были стремления,  
Очень быстро к обоим пришло наслаждение.

Да, от дрочки взаимной исход был такой,  
После месяца секса лишь с правой рукой!  
_\- Все, я в душ, ибо потом прёт, как от коня,  
А потом хоть всю ночь можешь трахать меня_.

Стив ушел, ну а Барнс приготовился ждать,  
План доходчиво мог Капитан объяснять.  
Выждал пару минут, типа, передохнул,  
И за Роджерсом в ванную резво рванул.

По дороге снеся стол и стулья складные,  
Но ведь это же мелочи, право, такие.  
Из кабины Стив вышел таким молодцом,  
И был к зеркалу сразу повернут лицом.

**\- Обопрись-ка руками, прогнись под углом,  
Поработать хочу я своим языком.  
По тебе я был вынужден долго скучать,  
Будешь имя мое очень громко кричать**.

Языком Баки, правда, работал умело,  
У солдат редко слово расходится с делом.  
Римминг - это не шутка, а важный процесс,  
Стив прогнулся сильней… вдруг послышался треск.

От падения чудо спасло да и только,  
На пол рухнули громко фаянса осколки.  
Кран сломался, забила фонтаном вода…  
Секс таким экстремальным не был никогда.

Баки воду скорей перекрыть постарался,  
Отклоняться от плана он не собирался.  
Ведь в квартире находится множество стен,  
Наконец-то пустить можно в дело свой член.

На весу Стив, увы, сильно легче не станет,  
Но, когда член внутри, своя ноша не тянет.  
Барнс под нужным углом его тело долбил…  
Кончив, Кэп головой своей стену пробил.

От отверстия трещина книзу пошла,  
И, под весом парней обвалилась стена.  
На обломки, вздохнув тяжело, посмотрели,  
_\- Все равно мы здесь студию сделать хотели_.

**\- Быстро в спальню** , - опомнившись, Баки велел,  
**Ты-то кончил, а я, как назло, не успел!**  
В спальне друга старательно Стив целовал,  
Ведь от стресса недавнего орган опал.

Но с приставкою «супер» не зря ходит он,  
Пара-тройка минут - и опять в яйцах звон.  
Кэп подмахивал и с наслажденьем стонал,  
Куда ж деться, ведь он тоже сильно скучал.

Вот оргазм, время самое к звездам взлетать…  
И на пике блаженства сломалась кровать.  
Звезды были, в ушах до сих пор слышен звон,  
А квартира теперь, ну точь-в-точь полигон.

_\- Современная мебель - полнейший отстой,  
Купим вместо кровати матрас надувной_.  
**\- Пол-то целый, на нем можно ночью поспать…**  
Посмотрев друг на друга, как начали ржать.

Хохотали до слез, пока вдруг не дошло,  
Как начальству сказать, что же произошло?  
_\- Скажем правду. Возможно, когда будут знать,  
Нас на миссии будут вдвоем отправлять!_


End file.
